unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Young
Real Name: Rebecca Young Davis Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Belle Glade, Florida Date: April 1991 Case Details: In 1982, when Rebecca Young was twelve, her mother was murdered and she went to live with her Aunt Lucille. Tragically, in April 1991, she herself was stabbed and murdered in an isolated sugar cane field near Belle Glade, Florida; she was twenty-one at the time. On May 1, a witness calling himself Antonio Fonseca called the local police from a pay phone and reported he had been hunting illegally in the same field at the same time she was killed. Antonio told them that he had seen Rebecca arrive in a blue Ford Bronco with two Hispanic men, one Cuban and one Mexican. He observed them arguing with her over what he believed to be money and drugs. She was subsequently killed with a machete, seemingly in the heat of the moment. Antonio said he waited a week to report her murder to the police because he was afraid her killers would discover his identity and kill him as well. Eventually, however, he realized that because he witnessed a murder, reporting it to the police was the right thing to do. Antonio told investigators that Rebecca's murder took place behind a building shaped like an ice cream cone. They found her partially decomposed body in the field exactly where he said it would be. She was identified through fingerprints. Eventually, during the investigation, it was revealed that she had been dating a man with obvious criminal ties. Although he wasn't a suspect, police believe that his criminal ties may have led to her murder. It is theorized that her boyfriend may have forced her to work as a prostitute, and that he may have ripped off one of her customers, possibly without her knowledge. Three weeks later, on May 14, a prostitute called the police to report a local man who was boasting that he had recently killed an African American woman. They soon picked him up, while he was driving his car under the influence of drugs and/or alcohol. He seemed sure they wanted to question him about a murder even before he was made aware what he was being arrested for. He quickly demanded to speak to an attorney before he would agree to answer any questions. Because they had no evidence tying him to Rebecca or her boyfriend, they were unable to charge him with her murder and had no choice but to eventually release him. They have attempted to find Antonio for more information, as they believe that the man they arrested in May 1991 was indeed somehow involved in her murder, but need Antonio to help identify him. Suspects: Antonio recalled in his first tip that Rebecca called one of the men Ricardito, but so far, this name has not led to any suspects. One man was believed to be Cuban and another was believed to be Mexican. They were driving in a blue Ford Bronco with the license plate numbers "7 2". He could not see the rest of the plate. Almost no evidence against the only suspect in Rebecca's case ever turned up and Antonio has never been charged with her murder. However, he did mention to another prostitute that he had killed an African-American woman. The police would like to find Antonio for more information on Rebecca's case. Though they are still uncertain, they believe from his accent that he was likely of Cuban heritage, possibly an immigrant. He told investigators that he called from a pay phone because he did not have a telephone at home. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 11, 1992 episode. Results: Unsolved Links: * Rebecca Young on Unsolved.com * County Logs 44 Homicides In `91 * Leads Sought in Murder ---- Category: Florida Category:1991 Category: Murder Category: Unsolved Category: Ford-Related Cases